Cold Feet
by mysterywriter012
Summary: Its DG's wedding day. She is supposed to be having tears of joy. Instead, she is remembering a painful memory that is giving her second thoughts from walking down the aisle and saying "I do"


She remembered it like it was yesterday. Although the incident occurred about seven months ago. As DG stood facing the three paneled mirror, she stared deeply at her own reflection. Her baby blue eyes looked like they were full of sorrow. Her hair was neat, but to her it seemed like it was unclean.

"DG," Azkadellia said, approaching her sister. DG continued to stare at her reflection, not even paying attention to the words of her sister.

"DG," Azkadellia said, with a firmer tone. DG blinked her eyes a few times, as reality set back in. "What?" she asked.

"DG, it's your wedding day…why are you so sad?" Azkadellia questioned, lightly massaging her sisters shoulders. DG averted her eyes from her sisters, looking at the floor.

"DG?" Azkadellia asked, her voice sounding worried. DG sighed, before turning to look at her sister. "It's just…the last time I was wearing a wedding dress was…." DG paused.

Azkadellia's face softened. "Oh…honey…." She said, hugging her sister. DG began to tear up slightly. "I know I shouldn't be like this but…I can't help but think about it…" DG said, her voice cracking slightly.

"You want to talk about it?" Azkadellia asked. DG shrugged. "There is nothing to talk about, Az…" DG said,d walking towards the futon.

She sat down, her dress flowering around her. "You know that he is going to take care of you…he will be a good husband…" Azkadellia said, walking towards her. "Jeb's a good man…" DG agreed.

"Isn't he the one who…." Azkadellia paused, to see DG nod. DG turned her head to look out the window. She saw Jeb standing with his father, Cain. Next to Cain was Glitch, who had his arm resting comfortably along Cain's shoulder.

Raw was talking to Toto, Lavender Eyes, and Ahamo.

DG saw Jeb throw his head back, and could tell that a laugh had escaped from his lips. DG turned to look away from the window and looked at the small fountain that they had in the center of the room. She watched the water cascading down each level, and remembered how it all started…..

_DG was walking along the path to Finaqua. She had requested that she come alone, to get some time to think. She was newly engaged to Jeb Cain. It was funny. She always thought of Wyatt Cain as a father, and now he really was going to be her father. She stopped to look at a small waterfall._

_It was indeed a calming and soothing sight. DG reached forward, allowing the water to brush her fingertips. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the feel. _

_It was then that it happened._

_A harsh, firm hand slapped around her mouth. Another hand held a blade up to the side of her neck._

"_What a pretty girl we have here, boys. What's such a pretty girl doing so far from home?" the voice hissed in her ear. DG couldn't scream. Her mouth was covered, and she had a blade to her neck._

_Even is she somehow did get away, there was no way she could escape from the men. She could tell by the laughter that there was definitely more than one of them. "Why don't we take the pretty girl for a ride in the car? I've got a nice dress for ya…" the voice hissed again, before pressing lips against the other side of her neck._

_DG squirmed and made a grunt of protest, but nothing happened. The man took his hand off her mouth, but grabbed her left arm. The blade was still pressed to her neck. DG turned to see four men standing there. _

_They all looked to be around the age of thirty two. The one holding her had charcoal black hair, and grey eyes. "Come on girlie, I haven't got all day. The priest doesn't do shot gun weddings all day long…" he growled._

_DG's eyes widened slightly. "W…what?" she asked, horrified. "You're going to be my bride, and you will like it. Because tonight is our wedding night…and I'm going to tear you up," he growled._

_He began to pull DG towards the rusty version of a pickup truck they had a few feet away. The other three climbed in the back, while he shoved DG into the shot gun position. DG looked to see a mildly dirty, white wedding dress. She swallowed hard._

_Her throat was tightening, in fear. The man took the seat next to her. He grinned wickedly at DG, before hitting her hard on the side of the face. DG felt the world go black, as she collapsed against the window…_

_DG woke up sometime later. The first thing she noticed was the musky smell, or rather, the smell like something had died. DG eye's snapped open as she remembered what had happened to her. She quickly sat up, only to feel a sudden dizziness. DG drew a hand up to the side of her face._

_She could feel the wound from the hit on the side of her head. She pulled her fingers away and looked at the small amount of blood on her fingers. She turned to the side, spotting a trash can. She crouched next to it, feeling the nausea building up. _

_It took her a minute to realize what she was wearing. She saw that she was wearing the white wedding dress that she had seen lying in the car. DG sat back down on the ground, her breath quickening. How did she get in this dress? Where was she? How long was she out for?_

_DG began to crawl around, anxiously. She stood up slowly and walked over to the bed. She saw all her clothes sprawled out. She covered her mouth with her hand. She could feel a burning in her throat, as salty tears welt up in her eyes._

"_No…" she muttered._

_The door flung open and DG turned to see the man standing there. He grinned devilishly at her. "Why hello…my soon to be bride…" he said. DG froze. "How did I get in this dress?" he asked, her voice cracking slightly._

_The man laughed. "How do you think?" he questioned. DG shook her head, slowly. This had to be a nightmare. She closed her eyes, and reopened them. _

_The man grabbed her arm and began to pull her towards the door. "Come on, girlie. It's time to get married!" he grumbled._

_He led DG down the hallway, where she saw a priest standing there. He had a small dish in his hand, with two rings in it. "Come on, the rings have already been blessed. You just need to say the vows and put on the rings. Come on, hurry up. I have about seven more of these to do," the priest spoke up, sounding bored._

"_What kind of priest are you?" DG asked. The priest ignored her. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to day to…blah blah blah. Do you sir, take this woman to be your wife…blah blah blah…you get it," the priest said._

"_Hell yes," the man said, grinning at her. "I now pronounce you man and wife, exchange the rings…" the priest said. "Wait, I never said 'yes'!" DG protested. "My dear, you don't have a choice…this is a shotgun wedding…" the man said, shoving the ring onto DG's finger._

_DG's hands shook slightly as she slid the ring on his. "You may kiss your bride now," the priest said, closing his book. DG turned her head away from him. The man reached out and grabbed her shoulders._

"_Kiss me, now…" he said. DG shook her head. "I said…Kiss me…NOW!" the man yelled. DG turned to face him, worried. The man pressed his lips firmly against hers. DG could feel a tear coming down her cheek._

_The man pulled away. "Come on, its time for our wedding night…" he said, pulling her down the hallway. DG mentally thought of ways to escape, but nothing came at her. _

_He pulled her into the room, and slammed the door shut, and locked it. He turned to face her. With one strong push, DG landed on the bed. DG curled up into a little ball. The man turned her so she was facing up. "What do you think you're doing? You're my wife and we are going to do this whether you want to or not!" he yelled._

_He straddled her, and held her down by her shoulders. DG felt him press his lips to her neck, his whiskers brushing against her skin. DG felt helpless. She was going to be raped. She was too terrified to move, but wanted it to stop._

_She felt him begin to slide her dress down her body. DG squeezed her eyes shut. She began to think of Jeb. She thought of his soft blonde curls, and his perfect laugh. She felt the dress come completely off, leaving her in her bra and underwear._

"_Oh, you are a pretty girl…aren't ya?" he asked. He kissed her roughly again. His tongue slid into her mouth. DG bit his tongue as a quick defense. The man sat up straight, before slapping her._

"_How dare you!?" he screamed. He pinned DG down by her shoulders. "Kiss me with passion you stupid bitch!" he yelled. DG felt the tears coming down her face, harder. She shook her head in protest. "STOP CRYING!!" the man yelled, his face turning red._

_He raised his hand to strike him again, but the door flew open. They both turned their head to see Jeb, Cain, Raw, Glitch, Azkadellia, and a few other guards standing there. The man dove off the bed, and tried to scurry for the other door. _

_DG pulled the covers up over her body, and felt her sister run to her side and embrace her. DG cried into her shoulder. "It's okay DG…everything is okay now…" Azkadellia said, stroking her hair._

_DG looked to see Cain and Glitch grabbing the man and handcuffing him._

_Jeb looked over at DG. Azkadellia stood to the side, as Jeb hugged her tightly. "DG…its okay…I'm here…" he whispered into her ear. DG began to cry again. "It was horrible Jeb," she whispered._

"_It's all over now, DG…" Jeb whispered again, before kissing her cheek._

_DG pulled away from him slightly. "How…how did you find me?" she asked. Jeb smiled slightly at her. "I followed you. Then I saw them grab you…from a distance. I ran after the truck. I called backup from a nearby phone…I'm so sorry we took so long…" he said, stroking the side of her face._

_DG rested her head on his shoulder. "Jeb…" she whispered…_

DG felt tears come to her eyes at the mere memory. "It didn't seem real…" she said. Azkadellia nodded in understanding. "But I promise you….we won't let it happen again…" Azkadellia said.

DG stood up with a smile. She turned to face her sister. "You're right…I'm going to go through with this wedding…because Jeb is a great man…and I love him. I love him!" DG said, with a small laugh.

Azkadellia smiled and hugged her sister. "I know you do, sis. He loves you too…" she said.

DG pulled away and smiled at her. "More than Cain loves Glitch?" she asked, with a grin. Azkadellia rolled her eyes. "With the rate they are going at…they are definitely going to be getting married next. The Zipperhead and the Tin Man…what a couple…" Azkadellia said.

DG looked out the window to see Jeb and his party standing at the altar, waiting. DG looked at Azkadellia with a simple nod.

Azkadellia took her place at the open entrance. She began to walk down the aisle, as the maid of honor.

DG heard a few faint comments on how beautiful Azkadellia looked. DG stepped into the light and heard the bridal march. She watched as everyone stood up. DG began to walk down the aisle, keeping her eyes on Jeb's face.

She saw him smile at her, and she returned the smile. Once DG had reached the altar, she was greeted by her parents. Her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek, and her father gave her a hug.

DG turned to face Jeb again, and she took his hand. "You look beautiful…" he said. DG smiled at him. "So do you," she replied.

As he led her towards the priest, DG realized that this was the perfect reality. She was happy now, and no second thoughts or painful memories was going to stop her from saying the words "I do" to the man she loved….

**The End**


End file.
